Under water
by Diaina Moon
Summary: 10 years ago a mermaid and a soon to be pirate met. Ash, Drew, and Paul are pirates, while Misty, May, and Dawn are mermaids. When a group of pirates destroy the merpeople, the three girls go on a job given by the princess to find more the way they met two groups of pirates and fall in love with one of the group while the princess falls for the other crew. Mostly Ash&Misty
1. prologue

**Hi I do not own Pokemon or the characters expect few**

**UNDER WATER**  
><span>Prologue<span>  
>So you the every day story where a small boy is playing in the water and drowns, but a mermaid comes and rescues him? This story is about a boy name Ash Ketchem. There are also other main characters, but Ash is the first main character that is shown.<p>

10 YEARS AGO:

An six year old boy at the beautiful sunset from his father's ship. He closed his eyes, dreaming about the adventures he was going to have in four more years. Fighting witches, finding never found before land, catching new Pokemon, and of course like any other Pirate, stealing goods. Maybe not all of his dreams were realistic, but hey, a boy could dream. And, he still had four more years before he could actually join the crew.  
>Just four more years, his father had told him in his sixth birthday.<p>

Four more years is like from when your six to when you ten, Ash had complain, so we all know that Ash is um... not smart.

"Pika?'' his favored Pokemon went up to Ash in the deck. The electric pokemon jumped to Ash's shoulder in concern.

"Hey Pikachu, buddy, you will be there for me, right? Always?'' Ash looked at first pokemon.  
>Pikachu nod firm.<p>

"Hey Pikachu! I got ketchup if you want it,'' a crew member hold out a bottle full of ketchup.  
>Pikachu, without a word, ran up to the crew member, forgetting about Ash.<p>

"Thanks buddy,'' Ash sarcastically said rolling his eyes.

_Later that night a storm hit the ship. _

"Huh? What's happening?'' Ash asked as his mother woke him up.

"There is a big storm Ash, come on, we need to go out side to the deck!''

"Where's Pikachu?''

"He is outside safe, you know, observing the lighting to give him power,''

"Oh ok,''

With that the mother and son raced to deck. The ship tilted to the right, than to the left.

When they reached the deck, Ahs's father pushed Ash and him mom to the life boat.

"Hurry, with other children and women. Get out of here,'' his father said as he put Ash in the boat first.

"But what about you?'' Delia asked her husband.

"I will be all right dear, don't worry about me, just make sure that you and Ash get to land safely,'' he kissed Delia ans ruffed Ash's hair.

"B-uu-tt dad,'' Ash tried to say, but his father cut him off.

"Just go Ash, don't worry about me, make sure that you and your mom are safe. That's all I care about,'' with that the captain left to give out orders.

Pikachu ran up to Ash and jumped on his shoulder, "Pika, pika?''

"Yeah I am fine, thanks, I am just worried about dad,''

"Oh Ash he will be alright. Your father is a great captain, trust him'' Delia hugged him.

A big wave attacked the little boat.

Water ran throw Ash making him unconscious, the last thing he heard was "ASH!'' by both his mother who was still in the boat and hi dad who was looking down to see if Delia and Ash were fine.

"Pika! Pikachu!'' Pikachu cried.

* * *

><p>Ash woke up to see that he was in land, wet.<p>

After blinking his eyes a several time, he saw a girl with orange hair in the water.

"You! Did you saved me?'' Ash anxiously asked.

The girl looked surprise as she turn to face him. Her pretty eyes stared at his eyes.

After a second, she jumped inside the water. As she jumped, Ash saw one thing that was unbelievable, a fin, mermaid's fin.

After what seemed a minute, a pokemon jumped on Ash's lap.

"Pikachu! Are you alright? What about mom, dad, and the people in the ship?'' Ash asked excitedly hoping for some good news.

But, Pikachu just looked down, crying.

"NO! Not even one of them?''

'Pikachu just lowered his head even more.

Ash cried and cried for the rest of the night.

**So done with the prologue, please review. I will make it longer, i promise. **


	2. Mer town and to south we go

**For the ones who read the first chap. when it had codes, sorry somehow the code was there but I fixed it.**

Three mermaids swam cross the lake, smiling and laughing.

"Your it May,'' Dawn, the youngest mermaid tagged May.

Dawn had long blue hair that reached her waist. Her fin was black with pink bubbles. Her um... upper part thing was pink. her hair was let down but she had a clip in each side, only letting her bangs come to her face. Her eyes were blue color.

May pouted, "why is it always me?'' she swam to Misty, the oldest in the trio, to tag her.

"Because you are the easiest,'' Misty explained.

May had the shortest fin in the group making her slower.

Her fin was red with roses in the bottom. Her upper part was pink. Her brown hair was in two side pony tails. her bang covered her forehead, but not enough to cover her blue color eyes.

Misty dodged May, she laugh, "come on May,''. She waved her, orange fin. In the end of the fin was a little red and yellow in curve line. Her upper part was orange. her hair was also long and wavy,color orange, it reached the middle of her back. She too had bangs.

May after five minutes tagged Misty. Unknown to May, Misty and let her.

"I am bored!'' Dawn declared, throwing her hands in the air as she swam to the surface.

"Well, than, what do you want to do?'' May asked as she did a underwater flip.

"How about we call our Pokemon's, water and land?'' Dawn suggest.

"No, it is getting late, I say we head back home,'' Misty looked at the sunset.

"Fine,'' Dawn and May said as the looked at each other.

The three of the went went to the bottom of the lake and swam home.

"You know I got a bad feeling about today,'' Dawn said quietly.

"Me too,'' May and Misty said unison.

"You know, ten years ago, today, I met a human,'' Misty said as she looked at the surface and sigh.

"WHAT!?'' yelled May and Dawn.

"Was he cute? Did you two talk? Did he have any Pokemon with him? OH, did he was your Fin!?'' Dawn asked her eyes filled with excitement.

"Yes, um sort of I guess he asked me something i did not replied, not when I was there, but after I left I saw a Pikachu, and I am pretty sure he saw my fin,'' replied Misty.

"Misty do anyone else know about this. Because if they do...'' May asked worried at her friend's safety.

"No you two are the first,''

"How did you two met?'' Dawn asked doing a under water flip.

"Well, there was a really big storm, if it was ten years ago than I was six years old, I was swimming in the surface, to look at the storm. It's amazing how if there is a really big storm in the surface, we can't feel it, anyway then I was this ship, a pirate ship- May and Dawn's jaw was wide open- and there was also a small boat with a mom and a boy, six year old. A big wave came and washed the boy away. I had to save him, so I brought him to a near by land,'' Misty took a long breath.

"Wow'' Dawn said.

"What about the mom and people in the pirate ship?'' May asked worried.

'Misty looked down, "I went there after the boy woke up. Everyone there was dead.''

"Oh,''

"Poor kid,''

"Yeah'' Misty agreed with Dawn.

The three of them stopped swimming.

"Can you smell smoke?'' May asked.

"Yeah, let's take a look,'' Dawn put a handover her nose.

The three mermaids swam up to the surface. By now they were only about ten miles away from there home.

"Look it's coming from where the... No,no,no'' Misty said eyes wide open.

"The Mer Town, why is the smoke right above it?'' Dawn asked she swam in circle, trying to find a answer.

"Let's go,'' May took the lead as the other two followed.

"Look it's Alicia!'' Misty nod at a girl who was near to smoke.

"ALICIA!'' Dawn yelled to the mermaid. Lucky enough, Alicia heard Dawn and looked at their direction. Spotting them she waved her hand like crazy, telling them to come to her fast.

After the three reached her, Alicia asked questions none stop, "do you know what happened? Did you see what human did this? Who in the name of heart less creature would do this? Do they have no heart?''

"Alicia!?'' Misty interrupted her.

"Sorry,'' The young princess said.

"It's ok'' May told her.

"So what happened?'' Dawn nervously a.

"From what I know so far, now we are the only MerPeople'' Alicia looked down at the water. **(The four have their upper body in the surface while their tail is in the water)**

"What!?'' Misty, May, and Dawn yelled so loud that people in the other side of the world could hear it.

* * *

><p>"So some human put some kind of thing to kill all merpeople?'' May summarized.<p>

"Yes, and I need you three to go around the world to see if there are others like us. Take all of your Pokemon and also the ones from the members of your family,'' Alicia told them.

"Ok, what will you do?''

"I am going to find the human who did this,'' Alicia confidently said.

"But what if we run in to human?'' Dawn asked.

"You three are smart enough to save your self. But is you can't, just throw this bracelet in the air. I will come as fast as I can,'' Alicia give each of them a bracelet.

"Alicia, how are you not dead than?'' May asked. Misty nudged her, "what?''

"It's ok, my sister saved me, I am doing this for her and the people here,'' Alicia faced north, "farewell see you later,''

With that she left.

"What should we do?'' Dawn asked.

"We need a leader. I vote Misty,'' May voted.

"I agree,'' the two looked at Misty for their order.

"Ok, um if Alicia is going north, she might see someone there, so let's go south,. But first let's pack''

The two nod.

Each went to their house to get their Pokemon and pack their things.

* * *

><p>"I am bored,'' Ash complained.<p>

"Stop complaining'' Paul glared at Ash.

"But I am bored!''

"Ash stop complaining. We need to focus for our next plan,'' Drew flipped his hair.

"I say we go south!'' Ash stood up.

"And why south?'' Paul raised his eyebrow.

"I just feel like it is lucky, Don't you Pikacuh?'' Ash asked his first pokemon.

Pikachu nodded, "Pika, Pik, Pi, Pikachu,''

"Of course, how can I forget that buddy.'' Ash sigh.

"Forget what?'' Drew asked.

"In this day, ten years ago, I saw a mermaid,'' Ash smiled.

"Oh of course the one who saved you?'' Drew asked.

Ash's smile faded, "yes,''

"You really believe that there are such thing as mermaids?'' Paul said disbelieve.

"Yes, I saw her with my own eyes, she was beautiful. Plus my parents told me that there are such thing as mermaids!''

Not wanting to make their friend sad, Drew changed the conversion, "We will head south at dawn tomorrow. For now let's all get some sleep.''

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Pokemon expect for few characters.<strong>


	3. A new crew

**So first I had a question, yes, Alicia is the princess and a OC. Anyway, I will try to make the chapters longer, and I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

><p>"I am tried!" Dawn complained.<p>

"Yeah, me too, can we please take a break? PLEASE!" May wailed.

"Fine!" Misty give up annoyed.

The three friends just float in the ocean for some while, looking at the sun.

"Can I tell you guys something?" May asked, she looked at the sun in deep thoughts.

"Sure May,"

"Before we left to go the the lake, I had a fight with Max, I told him that I never want to see him again" May busted in to tears.

Her two best friends swan over to her, hugging her tight.

"Oh May," Dawn started.

"He knows you didn't mean it," Misty hugging her, after all she always have had fights with her sister.

"Do you believe that he is up there" May pointed to the sky.

"Yeah, he was a good merman."

"Listen up Max then. I am sorry, I didn't meant what I said. So please forgive me. I am so sorry. You're the best brother in the whole entire world!" May yelled to the sky.

* * *

><p>"Did you just hear that?" Drew asked. He was in the dock, looking at a map when he heard someone or something.<p>

"Here what?" Ash asked, his hands were carrying two bucket full of water. He gently place them down in a corner.

"A girl's voice,"

Ash shook his head no.

"Probably just in your head." Paul said, he was sailing the ship.

"Yeah, probably," through he was sure it was not in his head. Returning back to work, he realize the sadness in the voice he heard. It had the same sour he had three years ago.

* * *

><p>Alicia walked a cross the beach. Even if she was a mermaid, since she was the princess, she could transform in to a human.<p>

She suddenly felt shy of the humans, mostly boys, stare at her, drooling. The reason why Alicia was here was sample; the pirates must have found something worth a lot of money when they destroyed her home, so they would come to the nearest land to sell it off. She also heard some people saying that the pirates were in land and went for a drink in a bar. That was exactly where she went now.

The bar was very loud for her mermaid ear, but luckily she handled it. Alicia head to the bar.

"Coke please,"

"You know, you should get something other than coke, in a bar," a man about forty-nine took a sit next to her.

"Ma'ma, here's your drink."

Alicia used her magic to get some money to pay. As she was handing it over, a hand stopped her.

"Please, let me pay."

Alicia turned and face the man, "what do you need?" she questioned sharply.

"We, my crew, needs a new maid. Trust me dear, we found a lot of treasure, so we will pay your family a lot. What do you say?"

* * *

><p><strong>So I am done, not a lot. What do you think. Is Alicia going to accept.<strong>


End file.
